Mai Goes to England
by creepyanimeghostgirl
Summary: This is about how Mai had left for England before naru had left to come to Japan and gene is still alive as well so instead of her meeting naru in japan she meets him and his twin in england as well as lin also this is going to be a maixlin story since there isn't really many on here but I wanted to do something different and the characters are gonna be a out Character
1. chapter 1

I had finished my school year early, also had graduated early as well. So as soon as the bell rang for school to be over I let my two best friends know what I was going to be doing and they thought it was a great idea to do. After i did that I went home and started to pack what I would need.

Gene POV ( this is my first time I have done his so forgive me and bold will be in english so that you know that they are talking in English)

I was annoying my twin brother Noll about some random stuff and bugging me a lot and I just hope he will find himself someone but I feel like we meet an very interesting person very soon.

Naru POV

My brother Gene was annoying me about many things lately and apparently he has an idea of something is going to be interesting happing in the next few days.

Time skip to the next few days after Mai arrives in england ( sorry for that )

Mai POV

I had finally was in england and I grabbed my suitcase and caught a taxi and went to a hotel and got a room. I was so tired I hit my bed and was out like a light.

Next day

Mai pov

I had pick out tan light sweater and black skinny jeans with some brown boots as well. I had went touring around and stop when I had saw a camera. I had went to go and see and some one had said " Stop don't touch that" I had accidentally knocked it down. I had apologize to the person ' I am terribly sorry sir' I had told him and he had introduced himself to her "Im Lin" he had said. Then she had introduced herself 'I'm Mai Taiynima' .

hey its creepyanimeghostgirl here and I know it's been awhile since I have wrote a story but I had decied to make a linxmai story when I wrote this chapter I hope you enjoy it my ghostys.


	2. Chapter2

_Lin POV ( wish me luck lol)_

 _I had to stop this girl from touching the camera but it was to late. The camera had fallen and broken. I had introduce my self to her as lin and she introduced herself as mai. So I had decied to see if she would like to meet who I work for after I had told her what I do. So we set up a new camera while putting the broken one back into the van. Then I got into the driver side and she got into the passgner side. Then we had drove off to where Noll and Gene and their parents house. Which was this beautiful huge house it had big driveway and a garden in the front and back._

 _Mai POV_

 _We had arrived at this beautiful manison and I couldnt believe that he was staying here. Its unbelievable and I was aw struck at this amazing house. Lin had parked the van and he had gotten first then I had gotten out.( hey sorry again for when I have them talking to some its going to be like this mai- and the same for the other characters) so we had went inside and lin had went to go get some other people for me to meet._

 _Lin- Lullea and martin this is Mai taiynima she had just came here in a few days ago._

 _Lullea- hello its nice to meet you Mai I am Lullea davis._

 _Mai - Its nice to meet you Mrs and Mr davis._

 _Lullea- oh please dear just call me Lullea and my husband you can call him Martin. Isn't that right dear?_

 _Martin- yes of course you can call me Martin and also lin would mind getting Noll and Gene._

 _Lin- No not all I will go and get them._

 _Lin had went up the stairs to go get the twins and told them that they needed to come down and meet their guest that they have and they had came downstairs._

 _Gene- Hello I'm Eugene nice to meet you._

 _Oliver- Hello I am Oliver._

 _Mai- Hello I am Mai Taiyanima it's very nice to meet you two._

 _They had to introduced themselves to each other and went to the living room area to talk about some things and how lin met mai and that if could work for them as well._

 _CreepyAnimeGhostGirl- Hello my ghostys I hope you like this chapter I was trying to figure out a better to make the conversation better than how I did in the chapter before hand. Also if you have some idea how I can make this better or have ideas for this just comment to let me know._


End file.
